genius_doctor_black_belly_missfandomcom-20200213-history
Jun Wu Xie
WARNING SPOILER ALERT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Overview She was a peerless genius in the 24th Century – all she needed was a silver needle and she could practically bring anyone back from the dead. After an explosion, she crossed over into a strange world; everyone calls her “Miss.” The previous “Miss” before had no contractual spirit, was weak and incompetent, and even the fiancé comes over with a new love and bullies her? Now that she has taken over, who dares to act so presumptuously around her? With needles in hand, the world is for her to own! Wherever she goes, miracles follow! However, she saved a pest. What was she thinking when she saved that man. His stunning demeanor and impeccable face is a huge contrast to his cruel actions. He tries all ways to win her over. Personality She is very cold, especially to strangers and never shows her emotions except to those close to her. She rarely smiles and has very precise control and awareness of her emotions. Although she can be especially cruel to her enemies and has no qualms towards giving excruciating pain to her enemies, she will never cross the line when facing innocents or pawns unless they have aggravated her in some way. Over time, she learns to express more emotions, including joy, sorrow, and love. There were times where she used flattery too. She even learns to speak more than a sentence. She learns to care deeply for her family, friends, masters, and even a loved one. And whomever hurts them will receive her wrath. Abilities Lockpicking Due to Shen Yan Xiao, a friend from her previous life, Jun Wu Xie is able to pick locks in 3 seconds. Pickpocketing An ability she learned from Shen Yan Xiao, a friend from her previous life. Soul Switch She has the ability to switch souls with Little Black who is a spirit, letting her become formless. When she switches with the cat, she takes over the formless body lowering peoples guards and giving her the ability to slip through small cracks. Healing/Poisons The knowledge from her past life in medicine and poisons was the best and when compared to this world godly. She saves many with her ground breaking elixirs, which she finds mediocre. And kills/tortures many with her poisons. Quick Mind Her mind is amazing at analyzing all different and possible out comes that could happen and how she can use others, who are not close to her heart, for her own benefit. Plant Spirits Her Spirit Rings are plants. This means that her cultivation speed is faster and she will be chased and imprisoned by the Middle Realm because of the healing/killing etc... powers that are/will be available to her. Spirit Healer She can converts spiritual power to fill up any deficiencies suffered by the spirit. Spirit Mastery/Spirit Reinforcement She can control spirit power and imbue it into Ring Forger runes writer out of water or wine. If written out of wine the change added to the Spirit Ring can last for 20 minutes. This ability may be connected to her mother. Spirit Devour This was an unique ability of the Black Cat, where it was able to devour any spirit body. Psychic Force Using this ability, Jun Wu Xie can read the minds of creatures. This ability was taught to her when she first encountered Han Zi Fei, when she was travelling to the Upper Realm. Magical Items The Face of Sylvan/Selvan (Ch. 1385, 1924) The power of the Face of Sylvan is among the top ten most elite magical artifacts, definitely not something any common magical artifact could compare to. It was capable of a thousand kind of transformations and every one of them would bring a massive upgrade to the user. It was the only treasure that could be upgraded in the world. * Form 1: Silver ear stud * Form 2: Beautiful mask * Form 3: Needle * Form 4: Rage of Sylvan, a huge vine prison that crushes every thing inside of it * Form 5: Silver armor * Form 6: Silver wings * Form 7: Miniature vine prison * Form 8: Swords of light * Form 9: Small vines as thin as a strand of hair Awl * An item she had stolen in the Spirit World to carve out Spirit Reinforcement runes. It didn’t grow blunt with use. Its effects last longer than writing runes using water or wine. So far, the effects are able to last half a year. Trivia * Jun Wu Xie has an obsession of furry animals to the point where she will hug and stroke their furs. * She also has an obsession with the color pink, in which her pajamas in her previous life is also pink. * Once she realizes her feelings for Jun Wu Yao, Jun Wu Xie becomes the person to initiate kisses instead of him. Category:Characters Category:Female